


IronStrange Week 2018

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Ironstrange Week 2018, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: A collection of Prompts from IronStrange Week, 2018. Angst and fluff. 5/7 chapters are post Infinity War.Day 1: First Contact or Last TouchDay 2: Magic or ScienceDay 3: Tony's Bots or the Cloak of LevitationDay 4: New York City or Kamar-TajDay 5: Hurting or HealingDay 6: Getting Together or Getting MarriedDay 7: Canon Universe or Alternate UniverseBack from Hiatus as of July 24th! (Kinda)





	1. Last Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

The instant Thanos was gone, Stephen was staggering to his feet and racing to Tony’s side. He helped the man pull the dagger from his chest and squeezed his shoulder as Tony patched himself up. 

Stephen’s breath was hitching ever so slightly. His head was pounding and his vision was fuzzy around the edges. He’d surrendered the Time Stone. It was the only way they could win.

Stephen Strange saw 14,000,605 different realities. They only won one of them. Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

They won 13,294, but they all involved Tony Stark sacrificing himself in the name of saving the Universe.

All of those timelines had a happy ending, but they weren’t _Stephen’s_ happy ending. Tony Stark was Stephen’s happy ending. There had to be at least one timeline where they ended up together, happy. 

Stephen Strange had spent an eternity with Anthony Stark. He relived every day with him for the equivalent of years and yet, his Tony hasn’t known the man for more than a few hours.

It made not kissing him really fucking difficult, in summary. 

There were 6,535 timelines where he and Tony kissed. Those were Stephen’s favourites. Tony tasted of coffee and a hint of mint toothpaste left over from that morning. Every kiss, even after experiencing 6,535 of them, felt like the first one. It ignited a flame in his stomach and he felt like a giddy child on Christmas morning.

Stephen Strange had fallen head over heels for Tony Stark.

He’d fallen in love 14,000,605 times. 

“Why did you do that?” Tony wheezed out, slamming his fist into Stephen’s shoulder. The Sorcerer stumbled backwards ever so slightly, jaw tightening.

“We’re in the endgame, now.”

Tony threw his hands in the air. Stephen could hear Peter asking what was going on, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Tony. The man looked livid.

“Wanna explain to me what that fucking means, Strange!? You gave up the Time Stone, for Gods sake! My life isn’t worth trading for the lives of trillions!”

“ _Yes, it is!_ ” Stephen roared, effectively silencing Tony. Stephen’s hands trembled at his side, and he attempted to calm the rage boiling in his chest. “I saw 14,000,605 realities, Tony. The only one we have a fraction of a chance of winning involves you living, and the only way that can succeed is if Thanos gets all the fucking stones! I refuse to live in a Universe without your stupid ass in it, so will you just shut your damn mouth and trust me, for once!?” 

When Stephen finally fell silent, he was able to gaze around at those who had heard his little hissy fit. 

Tony’s eyes were wide. He looked stunned into silence. Fuck, the man appeared to be holding his breath. Peter, beside him, almost looked excited. His face was red and he almost appeared to be vibrating with excitement. Stephen saw Quill mouth ‘you owe me 20 credits’ to Drax, who glared. 

The last of the anger drained from Stephen’s body, and his shoulders sagged. He hung his head temporarily, a strand of hair falling perfectly in front of his eyes as he shut them.

They opened again as soon as two hands grabbed ahold of his front and dragged him in for a firm kiss. Stephen’s hands shot up to grip Tony’s bicep.

This was one of Stephen’s favourite realities, but also one of the most unfair.

“Something is happening...” The pair broke apart as Mantis spoke, but by the time they turned around, she was gone. Ash floated throughout the air.

Drax was next. Then Quill.

Stephen could feel himself growing lighter by the second. He glanced down, watching as the clothes he wore began to disintegrate. As he began to disintegrate. It didn’t hurt, mind you. It was oddly peaceful, actually.

“Tony.” His voice was soft, barely audible. Tony met Stephen’s eyes, recognition flashing through them. 

“No. Stephen, no. We just worked this out-”

“Tony.” Stephen repeated. He huffed out a quiet sigh. There was so much he wanted to say. So much he needed to tell Tony, but they were out of time. “There was no other way.” 

“Stop it!” Tony dragged Stephen in for another kiss, one which Stephen was grateful for. 

It only lasted a few moments before the Sorcerer faded away entirely, turning into ashes in Tony’s hands. 

Tony stared at the now empty space in front of him in shock. He couldn’t process this. They had just worked out this shitty ass relationship, and-

“Mr. Stark?” Peter choked out, fear lacing his words. “I-I don’t feel so good.”


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't really hate magic, no matter how much he says he does.

Tony Stark had nightmares. Stephen had figured that out quite quickly once he’d been resurrected and they actually started seeing each other. Tony would wake up in the middle of the night, kicking, screaming, or activating one of his suits. 

Stephen had lost count of how many times he’d woken up to see Iron Man pointing a blaster 3 inches from his face. 

It got to the point about a month after he and Tony had moved in together, that Tony tried to stop sleeping entirely. It was starting to get ridiculous. No matter what Stephen did or said, Tony was as stubborn as ever and Stephen would be ignored. 

For God’s sake, Stephen was a real medical doctor! Tony should at least be paying attention to some of what the man said.

One lucky night, though, Stephen had managed to drag Tony’s sleep deprived ass into bed. It was almost adorable how quickly the Scientist had fallen asleep, his head resting comfortably on Stephen’s chest. Stephen had one of his hands tangled in Tony’s hair, periodically twirling a strand or two between trembling fingers. 

His other hand held a book, something he’d yet again stolen from Wong (the man was one more theft away from a mental breakdown) and the library he so “securely” guards. 

The scene was nice. Nice and peaceful. 

Well, it was nice and peaceful until Tony let out a distressed whine in his sleep. 

Almost instantly, Stephen shut the book and set it down on the nightstand. His full attention turned towards the now squirming body in Stephen’s arms.

“Tony...Tone, come on. You’re safe, you’re okay.” He gave the man a gentle shake, though nothing appeared to rouse Tony from his sleep. 

Stephen sucked in a sharp breath. Okay, this wasn’t going to be pretty when he woke up. Stephen was very prepared to get his nose broken, or to have multiple Iron Man suits launching themselves at him in 0.2 seconds. 

He pressed one of his hands against Tony’s forehead, a tiny bit of power coursing through his fingertips. Just enough to wake Tony from whatever nightmare his brain had worked up for him. 

Stephen had a plan. He could do this, he just had to keep himself sharp...and not get blasted or punched. 

Tony awoke with a start, jolting upwards as he began to flail his arms wildly. Stephen did more or less get hit, but it was more of a gentle bitch slap to the side of the head. No harm done. 

“Tony-Tony!” Stephen was quick to wave his hand across the room. The ceiling seemed to disappear and the night sky lit up the entire room. It was a simple spell, child's-play, really. Tony stopped his flailing as his eyes opened. Stephen let out a sigh of relief as he watched Tony’s eyes dart around the room. “You’re alright, Tony. I’ve got you.” 

Tony’s eyes locked with Stephen, and Stephen’s chest tightened uncomfortable. Tony looked so hurt, so scared. Stephen wasn’t prepared for Tony to launch himself at Stephen desperately, hugging him tightly around the midsection. Stephen returned the hug with one arm, his other shifting so his hand was within Tony’s line of sight.

“Deep breaths, Tony. Try to relax.” Stephen murmured. He opened his palm, tiny rainbow coloured sparks dancing over his skin. The sparkles began to shift and morph into little shapes, a heart, a tree. Etc. The one that got Tony cracking a smile, though, was when the sparks morphed into two dancing people. One was slightly taller than the other and they appeared to be having the time of their lives, slow dance. The shorter one attempted to dip the taller one, but it ended with both of them falling on their asses. 

The two images were Stephen and Tony, it was the dance they had done together at Pepper’s birthday party. They had both been drunk out of their minds, but it was one of Stephen’s favourite memories nonetheless.

Tony let out a content hum, leaning up to peck Stephen on the cheek. 

“Stephen?”

“Hm?”

“I was wrong.” 

Stephen let out a dramatic gasp, eyes widening in mock surprise. Tony began to quietly chuckle.

“He finally admits it! The man, the legend, Anthony Stark...wrong about something!” Stephen let the sparks disappear, flipping the pair over so Stephen was straddling Tony’s waist. He began to kiss all over Tony’s face, leaving no surface untouched. 

Tony laughed the entire time, making useless attempts to push Stephen away. Truth be told, he didn’t actually want the Sorcerer to stop.

Once Stephen did stop, he pulled back enough to look his partner in the eyes.

“Please, do tell what you’re wrong about, Mr. Stark.”

Tony huffed, eyes rolling as a smirk crossed his features.

“Magic doesn’t totally suck, I guess.”


	3. Cloak of Levitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony keeps trying to get some work done, and Levi isn't having it.

Tony couldn’t sleep. Not that that was anything new, of course. The man had had insomnia for years now. Sitting up, the engineer glanced downwards at the sleeping form snuggled up beside him.

Stephen’s hair was messy and all over the face. His eyes were closed, a peaceful expression etched into his features. Stephen was curled up into a tight ball, one of his arms thrown haphazardly over Tony’s waist in an attempt to keep the man in bed.

Still, Tony couldn’t just lay here for the rest of the night. It was almost 3am, there were other things he could be doing. He had suits he had to finish tweaking, for Gods sake.

Holding his breath, Tony made a quick switcharoo. He’d become a master at them by now, between when he’d been dating Steve and now with Stephen. Tony replaced his body with a pillow, letting out a gentle sigh of relief as the Sorcerer Supreme, still fast asleep, snuggled up against it and nuzzled his face into it. 

Stephen Strange was too cute for his own good, dammit. 

Tony leaned down to peck his boyfriend on his stubbly cheek, before turning to tip toe towards the door. 

He got halfway there. A familiar piece of cloth suddenly shot up from the armchair in the corner of the room, launching forward and wrapping itself around Tony’s arm. Levi tugged harshly, almost knocking Tony off his feet.

Tony looked at the cloak with wide eyes. How...how the fuck was he supposed to respond to this?

“C’mon, bud...I’ve got shit I need to do.” He whispered. The cloak ruffled its collar in protest.

Tony snatched his hand back, making another run for the door. The cloak shot forward again, this time wrapping itself around both of Tony’s legs. Tony had to stop himself from tripping. 

It wasn’t his best moment, mind you, but Tony did what he had to do. He had to get to the lab.

So he started to do the bunny hop as quietly as he possibly could.

Tony made it into the hall, barely managing to shut the bedroom door behind him. He had to reach out and grasp the wall to keep himself steady. He glared at nothing in particular, gritting his teeth.

“Get off of me!” He hissed. The cloak released itself from Tony’s ankles, now hovering a few feet in front of him. It raised part of itself, seeming to point back at the bedroom. 

Tony merely rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to be taken down or bossed around by his boyfriend’s floating cape. 

He marched forward, making a mad dash passed the cloak. He made it maybe about two feet before the cloak wrapped itself around Tony’s entire body, affectively tripping him. Tony hit the tile floor face first with a loud thunk, groaning aloud. 

Tony heard the creak of the bedroom door opening, and he let his eyes close in defeat.

“Tony?” Stephen’s voice was gravely, but the man sounded panicked. Tony could hear soft crackling from behind him. Shit, Stephen must have gone into defensive mode.

When all Stephen saw was Tony laying face first on the ground with his cloak around him, he sighed. Making his way over, he dismissed Levi and hauled Tony to his feet.

“Come back to bed, Tony.” 

“I have so much I have to do in the lab, Stephen, and I-”

“Just come back into the room. We don’t have to sleep, we can put on a physics documentary, and you can point out everything they’ve gotten wrong. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Stephen pressed his lips to Tony’s forehead. Tony sighed.

He’d lost.

“...Yeah, it does.”

“Good.” Stephen pulled back, pushing Tony towards the open bedroom. As Tony moved passed him, Stephen gave the man a light swat on the behind. “Get settled, I’ll be in in a minute.”

As soon as Tony was out of sight, Stephen gave a quick nod towards Levi.

Tony didn’t need to know that Stephen had ordered Levi to stop him from leaving in the middle of the night.

Some secrets should stay between a Sorcerer and his Magic Cloak.


	4. New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK BOYS

Though Stephen Strange loved New York city, he found it extremely easy to get fed up with those who occupied it. He had never really been an outdoorsy person, and he typically enjoyed his own company rather than the company of others.

Tony Stark was the only exception, mind you. Stephen could spend an entire day with the man and never once grow irritated. 

To be fair, Stephen knew he could just avoid the people in New York’s busy streets by just teleporting himself there, but today, for whatever ungodly reason, Stephen had decided to walk from the Sanctum to Tony’s Apartment. Stephen was kind of glad that Tony had an apartment in Central New York, it saved him having to go all the way upstate to visit him at the Avengers Base. 

By the time Stephen arrived at the apartment building, he was ready to snap. To teleport himself to a secluded cave in Russia and live there permanently, alone and isolated. 

He’d lost track of the amount of times he’d been shoved, pushed, and just generally ignored on the street. He was in a normal t-shirt, jacket, and jeans instead of his usual uniform which made him a little easier to ignore, but still. People had treated him like he wasn’t even there. Stephen didn’t understand how people could be so disrespectful to other people.

His screaming match with Christine popped into his head, and Stephen grimaced. Right, he used to be one of those assholes. 

He pressed the button to buzz up to Tony’s apartment and waited. After ten minutes with multiple buzzes and no answer, Stephen let a low groan escape from the back of his throat.

“Okay, fuck it.” 

The man took a step back and waved his hand, creating a direct portal into Tony’s apartment. He gained a few odd looks from people on the street, but New Yorkers were so used to aliens and magic by now that no one really gave it a second thought.

Stephen stepped into Tony’s apartment and dissolved the portal, eyes darting around for Stark. When he didn’t see him, the anger in his gut only began to boil more, and-

Two hands suddenly covered his eyes, having come from behind him. Stephen could practically hear Tony snickering under his breath.

“You gotta stop breaking and entering, Strange.”

Stephen huffed, waving Tony’s hands away.

“Good, you’re here. I was about to set a small fire, make a cup of tea, and watch your legacy burn.”

“Aw, did someone have a bad day?” Tony spun Stephen around so the two men were facing each other, though Stephen’s expression had Tony’s signature smirk slowly slipping off his face. Stephen looked ready to kill. 

“That’s a way to put it.” Stephen muttered, watching as Tony took one of his hands. Stephen forced himself to look away, chest tightening the longer he looked at his scars.

Tony guided Stephen over to the kitchen table, forcing him to sit down. Once Stephen was settled, Tony slipped into the adjoining kitchen to make what Stephen assumed was coffee.

“Talk to me about it, Merlin.” Tony looked back at Stephen with a small, genuine smile that made Stephen’s face flush.

“I just...hate this city sometimes. Everyone is so rude, and I know I’m not typically the type to complain about this sort of stuff, but it drives me fucking nuts. No one gives a shit about anyone else. I swear, Tony, no one gives a damn about personal space, and then they get mad when they bump into you!” Stephen threw his hands up in frustration, before he leaned forward and rested his forehead on the table. Tony made a noise of understanding, urging Stephen to continue.

When Stephen didn’t, Tony abandoned the kettle in order to join his boyfriend at the table. 

“Strange, c’mon.”

“It’s days like this that everything piles up and I wonder why I’m still trying, Tone.” Stephen mumbled, and Tony let out a quiet huff. 

Tony carded his fingers through Stephen’s greying hair, and he watched the Sorcerer Supreme lean ever so slightly into the touch.

“We all get those days, baby. There’s nothing wrong with that. You know that.” Tony murmured, watching as Stephen didn’t react. He was only met with a tired grunt. Okay, he was going to have to try something else. 

Tony pushed himself to his feet, giving Stephen’s shoulder a light tug.

“Alright, come on.”

Stephen lifted his head, squinting at Tony in a rather annoyed fashion.

“What?”

“We’re going on a field trip. Get up, Strange.”

“Tony, I don’t really feel like...”

“Will you just shut up and trust me?” Tony’s statement had the Doctor reluctantly huffing out a sigh and rising from his chair. 

“Where would you like to go, Stark?” Stephen asked in a quiet voice, and Tony shrugged. He took ahold of both of Stephen’s hands, playing with his fingers absentmindedly.

“You always wanted to show me around Kamar-Taj, right?”

“Tony...what are you talking about?”

“You keep wanting to take me there for a little vacation or whatever, and I finally have a week off. So, let’s go.”

Stephen looked stunned.

“Right now?”

“Right now.” 

The two merely stared at each other for a moment, though Stephen was the first to move. He lunged forward, planting his lips to Tony’s in a firm kiss. Tony was quick to return it. When they broke apart, Tony let out a breathy laugh.

“Teleport home and pack a bag, meet me back here in Ten and we’ll go.”

Tony watched as Stephen stepped back and opened a portal, but the man suddenly stopped. The two shared another quick kiss. They broke apart, though they were close enough that Tony could still feel the warmth radiating off of Stephen’s face.

“Tony?”

“Yeah, Strange?”

“Thank you.”

Tony merely smiled.

“Don’t mention it. Now go, your ten minutes has cut down to eight.” Tony gave the man a light push, still smiling to himself as Stephen stepped through the portal and disappeared.


End file.
